Weird
by mukikaki
Summary: Severus Snape has a best friend. This is weird. Who is that person? Let's solve the mystery called Severus Snape! Pairings: Not sure jet...
1. Chapter 1

**Summer 1988**

Phone rang about three times before Liz answered it. "Hello, I would like to speak with Elizabeth Shelters, I am calling about the room for rent. Is it still free?" The voice was deep and had a little scratchy ring to it. "Hello, this is Elizabeth speaking, and yes the room is still available." Liz said, and waited for answer. "When will you be available to show me the room?" said the dark voice, and Liz answered" Well I am on my vacation right now. So I'm available every time if it's not too early or too late, I like my sleep..." Silence… " Hello, are you still there?" Still silence. And then the phone on the front door rang. "What the?!" Yes well… It was probably the pizza guy, who she forgot that she had called. Right?

Liz was feeling slightly put off. Call was rudely cut, and then the doorbell. "Hello?" Said Liz, there was a slight pause, and then the same deep, deep voice said," Hello, we spoke on the phone right now. I am deeply sorry that I cut our phone call so short, but I was almost in front of the house, so I didn't see the point to stay on the phone anymore. Are you willing to show me the apartment right now?" Well there is first for everything.

If Liz would have been a little scaredy-cat, she would have called the police or at least said to the person to not come in or she will call the cops. Buuttt... Liz was kind of trusting of people, even the ones she didn't know. Yet... So she hit the buzzer, and said to the stranger to come in. And that she lived on a third floor. And that the elevator did not work well sometimes… Uups… Fingers crossed, that this time it worked well. And then the ting and, Liz opened the door to wave, but she stopped... She had to take a moment and just plainly stared at the person who stepped out of the elevator. Wow...

He wore a white V-neck long sleeved tee, and black or really dark blue jeans, and wait. He was holding a leather jacket and a helmet, hmm... interesting. "Hey, Are you Miss Shelters?" the stranger asked. Liz had to clear her throat just to speak again. "Y... yes... And call me Liz please. And it would be nice to know your name as well." Smiling Liz extended her hand. He took it and said, "Severus, Severus Snape, it's nice to meet you. May I come in?" Liz saw an end of a tattoo on his fore arm, and almost commented on it, but on a last second caught herself.

"Yes of course. Do come in. And please remove your boots. There are some slippers if you'd like," and shoved her thumb out over her shoulder to point them out. He had no problem with not wearing boots but those slippers looked, if not unclean, than at least really worn. He was not comfortable with it. So he hoped the floors were clean enough for his white socks. Oh well, they are just socks..

Elizabeth showed him the apartment, starting off with the kitchen. Everything was in lighter colours, and he kind of liked it, because it was really clean. He preferred his food to be in a clean environment. "I rarely use it, because I can't cook. But if you do, then it will be all yours. Of course on a condition that you'll give me some of the food you cook. I like to eat." Liz was open to food. Always. "Of course." said Severus dryly, "Now I know how to bribe you." And Elizabeth laughed. It has been a long time since she laughed like that…

"Anyways," after calming down, she wiped her eyes and continued with the tour of her apartment "this here is the living room. We are going to use it together. As you can see it has everything a living room should have. The TV has all the channels and stuff. And don't worry, it doesn't add to your rent." She smiled.

It was huge room, with big almost floor-to-ceiling windows, and hardwood floors. Again lighter colours were used to decorate the room, mostly brown and beige. A big sofa and an extremely comfy looking cushioned armchair and a small table were set in front of a TV. If he was going to live here he had to mark this chair as his. Had to! It had his name written on it.

Liz saw the look on his face when he eyed the chair, and said "Yes, Ok. If you are going to live here, you can have the armchair. Happy?" She was giving up her chair? _Why would I do that?!_ "Yes well, it is an IF I am going to live here." Liz frowned "Is there something you don't like?" she asked "No, everything is absolutely fine." He answered right away, and then added "No, I'm sorry, it is a beautiful apartment, but it looks expensive. I don't know even how much you ask for it." Liz understood then, "Oh, of course, and you haven't even seen your bedroom yet. Come on!" she took Severus' hand, and pulled him behind her through a corridor, to a dark brown, heavy looking door. Severus went willingly, because he was curious "Hmm... Here it is! Trust me when I say that you are going to like it very much! I am totally sure of it!" And she pushed the heavy door open.

Inside was brighter than the dark corridor, and his eyes had to adjust to lightness of it. And there it was again, these huge windows, but this time there also was a door with a mosaic on it that led to a balcony. He has never in his life seen anything like this. The view to the city was breathtakingly beautiful. And the room was huge! I mean it fitted a huge king size bed with a lot of pillows, two nightstands, biggest wardrobe he's ever seen, and even a table in front of a fireplace with a small sofa. Floor-to-ceiling bookshelves with some books on them, and so on. Severus was amazed. And weirdly so was Liz. She acted like she hasn't been there before or at least in a very long time.

Severus took a deep breath, and released it. Then he looked the girl in the face and said "I am sorry, but now I'm sure I can't afford it," Liz didn't change her features, like she didn't hear him anymore, and continued excitedly "Oh, and I almost forgot, you get to have your own bathroom with a bathtub, and a shower! Isn't that something! And one more thing, do you perhaps have any pets?" Severus sighed and nodded "Yes, I do. I have a pet snake." Well then. If Severus would have had a camera he would have taken a picture of the face Liz was giving him. Bright round eyes were almost watery looking. Liz suddenly took his hand again and pulled him through a new door Severus didn't even see when they first walked in.

The second room which was apparently connected to his room -not his yet- was almost the same as his was. Only it was a little rosier, mostly in pink colours. She had a lot of books, the same floor to ceiling bookshelves. And then he saw it. On one of the shelves there was a glass cage. It looked almost the same as his snake cage was. She too had a snake. He was going to ask about it, but she beat him to it "What kind of snake do you have? Mine is a small grass snake. It is not venomous, but still some of the visitors who have come to see the room have been but off because of him. I don't know why…" but Severus knew very well why, "Yes, well, some people have fear of snakes. Mine is an albino python. He is almost totally white. Right now he is still young and small, but he will grow into a big and beautiful specimen."

And here she goes again whit the hand holding, Severus was already starting to get used to it, kind of "I love snakes. They are beautiful. And I knew I will find the right roommate today. I felt it in my bones. That's why I didn't send you away. At first you kind of freaked me out." Severus immediately tried to apologised, but she didn't mind at all, and continued "I have been looking for so long. It has been ages. And I have been so lonely! When will you move in?" To say that Severus was speechless was an understatement. He just numbly nodded and mumbled a little 'today'.

Liz was so happy that she squealed and suddenly hugged Severus. Unfamiliar with this kind of reaction, Severus just froze. He did not know what to do in this situation. He awkwardly stood there and didn't move. It was weird. When she understood what she was doing she immediately released Severus and apologised blushing bright red.

She kind of missed it, the closeness with another person, and she already started to like Severus. And the idea of them living together was awesome. She has found him. The person she did not dislike. The person she was OK whit, and who would never invade her privacy, because she felt that Severus also liked his own privacy. They would get along just fine.

It was so cool to have the person she was going to live with for a long time right in front of her. Amazing! "There is the matter about the money still. Or you know the expenses?" Severus said quietly, and Liz was quick to say "Don't worry. You can afford it! It is £50 per 2 weeks, all expenses included," this had to be some kind of joke. "You are kidding right?" Severus was astonished. "It can't be right! Right?"

"It is right! I am not looking a roommate just to earn some money. I don't need that. I have it already more than I need. However, I am looking for a roommate to chase away my loneliness. My ex-roommate just got up and left. Like 2 years ago or so. And I AM lonely, and I was hart broken when one day he wasn't there anymore. He was a damn good roommate too." She finished wistfully.

Severus did not know what to say. Was she hinting to something? Did she want something more than just a mere roommate? Should he come clean about a few things? And then he sighed and said: "Well if you want some kind of 'relationship' with me other than just a roommate, then I can say it right away that this is not going to happen."

"Oookay… May I ask why?" To say that Liz was curious was an understatement. Severus was taken aback, "I am… I mean… I'm not interested in woman that way." And then he blushed, bright red, from head to toes. At first Liz didn't understand what he was talking about. But when it dawned on her, she kind of lost it.

She started to laugh, and then laughed some more. And then she saw Severus's face, which was turning more embarrassed by the minute, and then she tried to control herself again "Chill honey. It is totally fine. And I never even thought about an, hmm, 'relationship' as you put it." Liz smiled sweetly at him, and he calmed a little. "I don't care what your preference is. I want you as a friend, and a roommate. Are YOU ok with that?" And he nodded, but worry didn't leave his features "I… I won't be here all the time. I work on a boarding school in Scotland. I am a teacher. I would be away most of the time." Severus was worried that it would be a problem.

"A teacher? Hmm… Does that mean you have the whole summer free?" she asked, and Severus nodded "Yes, from about June 15th to August 22nd. And Christmases also, about two weeks Christmas break." Severus said, and hoped it would be OK. He really liked the place. Apartment felt homey to him. Liz sighed happily and exclaimed "Great! When are you moving in?" And there it was again, the excitement that he was starting to feel too.

"Do you want to help me move? Like right away?" Severus asked. And Liz jumped up and down like a little girl in a candy shop "Absolutely! I can take my truck and follow you, if you want. Or we can ride together. I have relatively big truck, so I believe you don't even need to order a moving truck" Liz said. "It doesn't matter. I don't have many things so the moving truck wouldn't have been necessary anyway." Severus explained. "And I think we can both go with your car. It would be easier that way."


	2. Chapter 2, About friends

**About friends**

And that is how two totally different people wound up living together. Time passed, and they grew really close really fast. Friendship bloomed, and they got inseparable. Severus got to know Liz, and for the first time in his life he feels that the person he's close to doesn't want to control and manipulate him.

Liz has thick and long almost white hair. Her eyes are soft brown and they lit up when she smiles or laughes. Severus likes Liz' smiles. In her wardrobe you will find mostly lighter colour clothes- pale blues, pinks, yellows and most of the times they're white. She has friendly personality, but she doesn't like when strangers speak to her first. She is most comfortable when she is among her friends, and she doesn't like to be alone. Her greatest fear is to being left alone.

She likes music, and plays every instrument there is. Ok, not all of them, but some. In their 'band' Liz plays bass guitar. She likes how it sounds. They practice in one of Liz's friends garage. The day when Severus' first moved in Liz's apartment, she already dragged him with her to their little hideout. And even though Severus doesn't play any instrument (actually he plays violin, but nobody has to know that), he is always there when they practice, to give some tips how to sound better and what he thought about their songs and rhythm, and so on.

With Liz's friends, Severus fit in their group rather well, and at last he feels like a normal person in a world with friends and social life. It all felt surreal in the beginning.

So, let's talk about Liz's (and now also Severus') friends. Well…

There is a beautiful Alex. Severus has to admit that he really is beautiful, but maybe a little too much so. He has a lean muscular body, blond not too long hair and baby blue eyes. His skin is tanned and clear, and he has a very good taste in clothes. He spends more time in front of the mirror in one day than Severus does in one year altogether.

So Alex is an eye candy. And he is intelligent too.

But - and there is always a 'but' - he has a catch to him. Alex has a nasty personality. And by nasty I mean rotten to the bones. He thinks too highly of himself and very little of the people surrounding him. Severus is reminded of a certain someone when he watches Alex interact with people around him. He is patronizing, calls everyone a lowlife scum, and he gets in fights more often than not. Severus usually doesn't like people like that, but because Alex is in their little group, he has to endure it.

And it helps that Alex never says anything towards his pals. He kind of respects them, and cares for them in his own odd way. So Severus personally has no problems with him.

He even likes to have conversations with Alex, play chess, and make music with him, well Alex makes music - with a guitar or a piano, he plays both-, and Severus just observes, and tells his opinion, which for some reason means a lot to the other.

Alex is also a very touchy feely person. Well mostly only towards Severus. He likes to sit on Severus' lap, play with his hair, hug him from behind, and hold his hand when they walk from the garage to pub or wherever. At first Severus found it very uncomfortable with all the touching, but somehow on the way he got used to it.

Liz told him once that Alex had a crush on him. Yes, well, Severus already knew that himself, he just never commented on it. He really didn't want a relationship with some kind of a Malfoy wannabe. So he kept his mouth shut and never let anything go further than innocent touching.

Then there is noisy Mike. Well his nickname says it all, doesn't it? If Mike, or Noisy like everybody likes to call him, is in the room, there is never a silence. He has a lot to complain about, a lot to be happy about, lot to cry about... But he is amazing on a guitar, a real mastermind, and he knows it, and he never lets anybody to forget it.

He has boyish features, a small frame, and a dark brown hair with a red glow to it. He mostly wears kind of a punk rock style clothes- t-shirts, skinny jeans, worn sneakers... He has tattoos all over his arms and neck, and probably on his back and front, but nobody can be sure about it because he never takes off his shirt in front of anybody. Noisy is the owner of the garage they hang out in. Well his parents own a house, and the garage is attached to the said house.

Severus likes Mikes parents. They are old people, and Noisy is embarrassed of them. Severus spends a lot of time in their home, eating cookies 'mom' makes, and talking politics with 'dad'. Everybody calls them mom and dad. It's a tradition of sorts.

Noisy hooks them up with gigs and kind of manage their 'band', which didn't have a singer until recently…

There is a lot to say about the next one. (At least in Severus' opinion.) He plays drums on their 'band', and writes lyrics to the songs no one is singing (yet). The drummer is a really silent guy. He opens his mouth only- and ONLY then when there is something REALLY important to say. His name is Trevor. And his lack of need to talk all the time is something Severus really admires. Trevor observes silently, and never betrays anything about himself. Ok. There was that one time when Noisy got him really pissed, and Trevor said something that made everybody want to know a little more about him.

Namely the drummer has a crush on someone. Nobody knows who, but everybody knows that it is someone in their small group of friends. The funniest thing about Trevor's secret crush is that Trevor already has has a girlfriend. Nobody likes her, but she is real and there. All the time! So they don't talk about it. Even though everybody is dying to find out.

Severus also tries not to think about it, the crush and the girlfriend both, because he kind of has a secret crush of his own (so secret that even Liz doesn't know about it)...

Trevor looks kind of sad all the time. But when he is in the 'zone' behind the drums, his eyes start to shine. He loves what he does, and that is also something Severus admires about him.

Trevor's hair is black or really dark brown, but relatively short and cut to mohawk. He likes to wear mostly darker colors in clothing. Trevor also owns a light blue colour 1964 Ford Mustang, with what they sometimes go on a road trips.

The matter about Trevors girlfriend… Well… She is a… Hmm… She is pretty, a little chubby maybe. She loves to wear a lot of make-up, mini skirts, shirts that show her belly and high heels. She has a high pitched voice, and most of the time it is annoying as hell. When asked, Trevor tells that they have been together for a long time, and that he owes her a lot. He can't just get up and leave her. The girl knows it, and uses it against him. She is bitchy and really jealous. She doesn't like Trevor hanging out with their band, and tries always to be in their practices. At least she has long working hours, so they try to set the practice dates according to her schedule. You know, just to get some peace and quiet from her. It truly is bad to talk that way about another human being, but they all are sure that she is THE Devil herself so they go to sleep with mostly clean conscience.

That's about it of their small group. There are a few more guys who come and go- Jack, Luke, Sebastian… But they are not really special. To Severus at least.

Severus likes to hang out with his friends, and treads the end of the summer every year. Most his free time is spent in Noisy's garage, going to pubs and getting drunk, dancing to an early hours in the morning or… hmm… making out with random strangers? He also enjoys to work out in a gym, and likes to jog in the mornings. He is not the scrawny kid he was in Hogwarts when he went to school there. He has broad shoulders, huge arms, and even a six-pack.

The oddest thing about this world is that people find him attractive. Who knows, maybe even handsome? He wears only muggle clothes, of course- jeans or black trousers, t-shirts, leather jackets, boots or sneakers, hoodies, and mostly he wears his hair in low ponytail, which is longer too than he lets it grow at school. It is almost to his middle back and of course black as a night sky.

One time he thought to cut it short but Liz almost murdered him for even thinking about it.

In summers he feels like he has a life, and a pretty good one for that matter. He loves it!


End file.
